May 29th (Kiriha)
四時間目終了のチャイムが鳴った。 The chime rings, signaling the end of fourth hour. 【司】「メシ、行くか」 Tsukasa: Wanna hit lunch? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Sure. 立ち上がった瞬間、教室のドアが勢いよく開く。 Standing up, I look over at the door as it opens. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、いる？」？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, are you here? 副会長だった。 It's the vice president. クラス全員が、そちらに注目する。 Everyone in the entire class turns to stare at me. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、いないの？」？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun... is he not here? 【クラスメイトＡ】「おい、副会長だぞ」 Classmate A: Hey, its the vice president! 周囲がざわめき始めた。 Commotion starts to build around me. 冷やかされたり、睨まれたり、羨まれたり。 Angry gazes, scowls, jealous squints. 改めて、校内における副会長の注目度の高さを思い知らされる。 In all the school's I've ever been in, never have I seen a vice president who could inspire such strong feelings. 好奇の目をかいくぐり、俺はドアの方へと歩いていった。 Ignoring all of their looks, I head over to the open door. 【孝平】「なんだ？　？　メシでもおごってくれんのか？」？」 Kouhei: What's up? You made me lunch and came here to deliver it? 【瑛里華】「誰がよ」 Erika: Who would do that? 【瑛里華】「あと、紅瀬さんいる？」？」 Erika: And... and Kuze-san here? 【孝平】「は？」？」 Kouhei: Wha? 【孝平】「なんで紅瀬さんも？」？」 Kouhei: Why Kuze-san as well? 【瑛里華】「いいから」 Erika: Don't ask questions. 【瑛里華】「紅瀬さん！　！　ちょっとこっちに来てくれる？」？」 Erika: Kuze-san! Can you come here for a second? クラスメイトたちの視線が、今度は紅瀬さんに集中する。 Now everyone's gazes converge on Kuze-san. 俺は動揺を隠しきれなかった。 The jealousy towards me quickly is forgotten. 手のひらが汗ばむ。 My palms are all sweaty. 鼓動が速まる。 My pulse is going quick. やがて、紅瀬さんがゆっくりとこちらに歩いてきた。 But sure enough, Kuze-san walks over here. 【桐葉】「何？」？」 Kiriha: What? 【瑛里華】「あなたちに大事な話があるの」 Erika: I have to tell both of you some very important things. 【瑛里華】「悪いけど、放課後二人で監督生室に来てくれない？」？」 Erika: I appologize but, could both of you come to the Prefect's Building after school? 副会長は、よどみない口調で言い放った。 The vice president says that to us without hesitation. 大事な話。 Very important things? しかも、俺と紅瀬さんに。 And... to both Kuze-san and I. 理由を考えるまでもない。 I can only imagine... きっとバレたんだ。 She found out... あの丘の存在が。 About the existance of that hill. 【桐葉】「そんなにもったいぶるような話なの？」？」 Kiriha: Is it that dire of a conversation? 【瑛里華】「はい？」？」 Erika: What? 【桐葉】「今この場で話してもらえないかと聞いているのよ」 Kiriha: I'm asking you if it's really so serious we can't have the conversation right here. 明らかにわずらわしそうな顔。 Kuze-san's annoyance is obvious on her face. 副会長は引きつった笑顔で答える。 The vice president forces a smile. 【瑛里華】「できれば来てもらえると助かるわね。長くなりそうだし」 Erika: If you could just show up, that'd be great. It's going to take a while. 【瑛里華】「それとも何？　？　監督生室に来るのが嫌な理由でもあるの？」？」 Erika: Or else what? Is there some particular reason you don't want to come to the Prefect's Building? 【桐葉】「好きに取ってもらって構わないわ」 Kiriha: It doesn't sound particuarly appealing. 【瑛里華】「ほ～ｨ…」…」 Erika: Hooh... 【瑛里華】「やっぱり、令状か何か持ってきた方がよかったかしらねえ、支倉くん？」？」 Erika: I suppose, I really should have come bearing a warrent or something like that, right Hasekura-kun? 【孝平】「えっ」 Kouhei: Eh? 副会長のこめかみから、今にも血管が切れる音がしそうだ。 I can see the blood vessles standing out on the vice president's head. つか、令状って。 Wait, a warrent? やっぱり丘のことがバレたに違いない。 I guess she really did find out about the hill then. 【瑛里華】「とにかく、二人とも絶対に来るのよ」 Erika: Anyway, both of you, make sure and come. 【瑛里華】「特に支倉くん、忘れないでね」 Erika: Especially you Hasekura-kun... don't forget. どうやら、異議を申し立てられる立場ではなさそうだ。 Doesn't look like I'm in much of a position to dissent. 俺は黙ってうなずいた。 I nod silently. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、よろしくっ」 Erika: Then, I'll be seeing you. なんとかスマイルをキープしたま、副会長は去っていった。 The vice president leaves, somehow managing to maintain her painful smile. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 何やら、非難混じりの視線を感じる。 I can tell that she blames me for this. 【桐葉】「貴方、昨日は誰にも話してないと言っていたけど」 Kiriha: Just last night you said you wouldn't tell anyone. 【桐葉】「今日になって気が変わったの？」？」 Kiriha: I guess you changed your mind today? 【孝平】「違う。俺は断じてバラしていない」 Kouhei: No, I swear, I didn't tell anyone. きっぱりと言い切った。 I tell her the plain truth. 【桐葉】「いいわよ、別にどちらでも」 Kiriha: It's fine, I don't care either way. 【孝平】「あのなー。ー。お前、絶対信じてないだろ」 Kouhei: Hey. You don't believe me, do you. が、だからといって、例の場所がバレてないかどうかは別の話で。 Even though I say that, there's no way I can really prove that I'm telling the truth. もしかしたら、俺の嘘が副会長に見破られていたという可能性もある The vice president saw through my deciet in any event. …。 ... どちらにせよ、俺がシロだと証明する手だてはまったくないのだが。 Maybe I can have Shiro-chan confirm that I never said a word to her. 放課後、俺と紅瀬さんは監督生室に向かっていた。 After schoo, Kuze-san and I head to the Prefect's Building. 【孝平】「……は Kouhei: *sigh* ぷ知らず知らずのうちに、ため息が漏れる。 Without realizing it, I've sighed again. これからどう副会長たちに締め上げられるのか。 The vice president is really going to put the screws on us. 説教ぐらいで済めば御の字かもしれない。 I don't suppose we're even going to get off with only an indignant speech. …。 ... 例によって、紅瀬さんは終始無口だ。 As per usual, Kuze-san is coldly silent. 密告者（？）？）である俺とは、口もきたくないと思っているのか。 "Is he a liar?" must be the question running through her head right now. こは思いきって、沈黙の打破を試みる。 In desperation, I try and get her to talk. 【孝平】「なんか意外だな」 Kouhei: Well, this is kind of surprising. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、当然ばっくれるかと思ってた」 Kouhei: I thought for sure you wouldn't bother to come. 【桐葉】「どうして？」？」 Kiriha: Why? まっすぐ前を向いたま、紅瀬さんは言った。 Kuze-san says, looking back at me as she does. 【孝平】「なんつーか、体制に屈しないタイプ？」？」 Kouhei: You're asking why? Cause... you're the 'against the establishment' type, I guess? 【桐葉】「ずいぶん大げさね」 Kiriha: You're quite an exagerator. 【桐葉】「私はただ、面倒なことは早く片づけたいだけよ」 Kiriha: I just like to get little annoying things taken care of as quickly as possible. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 怒っているのかと思ったが、紅瀬さんはいつも通りだった。 I thought she'd be upset about this, but she has the same ice cool look as always. そう。彼女はいつだってクールフェイスを崩さない。 That's right. She is the 'Ice Queen' after all. この人を感情的にさせる人間なんて、いるのだろうか？ Why was I thinking she would show emotions? いるとしたら、ぜひともお目にかりたいものだ。 That would be more out of character than for a Vulcan. 【瑛里華】「いらっしゃい、二人とも」 Erika: Welcome, you two. 監督生室では、副会長が仁王立ちして俺たちを待っていた。 The vice president is inside the Prefect's building, waiting to go all Prefect on us. 会長も東儀先輩も白ちゃんもいる。 There's also the president, Tougi-sempai and Shiro-chan. 特に会長は、珍しい客人を前に好奇心を隠しきれない様子だった。 Even the president seems to be fully engaged in this venture... how rare. He's staring at Kiriha quite intently. 【伊織】「やあ、ようこそ我が生徒会へ！」！」 Iori: Welcome to our student council! 【伊織】「さっそくだけど、君を会長秘書にスカウトしようと思ってるんだが…」…」 Iori: This might be a little sudden, but I'm in the market for a secretary, and... 【瑛里華】「兄さんは引っ込んでてっ」 Erika: Nii-san, back off! 妹に一喝され、会長は下唇を突き出した。 Faced with an overwhelming, thundering rejection from his younger sister, the president pushes out his lower lip in a pout. この悔しがり方は、半ばマジだったに違いない。 If he's this sad about it, I can't help but wonder if he wasn't serious. 【白】「あの、新しい茶葉があるので、お客様にお茶を…」…」 Shiro: Um... there's new tea leaves, so for the guest's tea... 【瑛里華】「悪いわね。そうしてもらえる？」？」 Erika: I'm sorry. Would you like some? 【桐葉】「結構よ。長居するつもりはないわ」 Kiriha: No need. I don't plan to be here long. 紅瀬さんの一言で、瞬く間に室内の空気が変わる。 With those few words, the atmosphere in the room totally changes. 白ちゃんは困惑した様子で、副会長と紅瀬さんを交互に見た。 Shiro-chan looks bewildered and confused, caught inbetween a deadly staring match between two powerful rivals. 【白】「あ、あの」 Shiro: U- um... 【瑛里華】「遠慮することないでしょ。白の淹れるお茶、けっこうおいしいのよ？」？」 Erika: There's no need to show such restraint. The tea that Shiro makes is quite delicious. 【桐葉】「それならなおさら、無駄にするわけにはいかないわ」 Kiriha: If that's the case, there's little reason to make me a cup that will go waste. 【桐葉】「で、用件は？」？」 Kiriha: Now, your business? 【瑛里華】「……まあ落ち着きなさいよ」 Erika: Now... settle down. 【瑛里華】「私はね、紅瀬さんに話したいこと山ほどあるの」 Erika: There's a whole mountain of things we need to discuss. 【桐葉】「では交渉決裂ね」 Kiriha: Then I'm afraid that we're at an impass. 【桐葉】「私にはあなたと話したいことなんて一つもないわ」 Kiriha: Because there isn't a single thing I wish to discuss with you. 【瑛里華】「むっ」 Erika: Grr... 副会長の額に青筋が走る。 Veins pop out on the vice president's head again. この二人、やはり好相性ではないらしい。 These two really are mortal enemies. 俺はどうすることもできず、ただ時が過ぎるのを待っている。 I feel like I should be doing something, but nothing really comes to mind. I choose instead to sit still and look inconspicuous. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、何他人事みたいな顔してるのよ」 Erika: Hey you, what are you doing sitting over there avoiding the conversation. 【孝平】「すみません」 Kouhei: Sorry. 【瑛里華】「まったくもーっ」 Erika: Honestly... ばんばんっ *bang* 苛立たしげに机を叩く副会長。 The president slams her hand down on the table in frustration. これはいわゆる八つ当たりというヤツだろうか？ Her fits of anger sure are scary. とばっちりはご免だと言いたいところだが、立場が立場だけに強く出られない。 I'd appologize more if I thought it would help, but past experience has shown me it would only make things worse. 【瑛里華】「いいわ。じゃあさっそく用件に入るけど」 Erika: Very well. I guess we'll get straight down to business. ごくん。 *gulp* 俺は唾液を飲み込んだ。 I swallow with difficulty. 【瑛里華】「あなたち二人に、生徒会の文化祭実行委員を引き受けてもらいたいの」 Erika: We want the two of you to undertake heading the Cultural Festival Executive Committee. …。 ... 【孝平】「はい？」？」 Kouhei: Excuse me? 【瑛里華】「聞こえたでしょ？　？　文化祭実行委員よ」 Erika: Did you not hear me? The Cultural Festival Executive Committee. 【瑛里華】「体育祭と違って、文化祭は生徒会全員で取り組むのが通例なんだけど」 Erika: Unlike the Althetics Festival, all of the members of the Student Council would work on the Cultural Festival normally, but... 【瑛里華】「人手が足りなくて困ってるの。お願いできるかしら？」？」 Erika: In this case, we're short handed. Can we count on you? 俺は、額にじんだ汗を手でぬぐった。 I could feel my hands sweating even more. 副会長の申し出は、まるで予想外のものだった。 That the vice president would be proposing something like this, it's completely unexpected. てっきり、あの丘のことをとがめられるかと思っていたのに。 I though for sure this was about the hill. 【征一郎】「生徒会の文化祭実行委員は、正直かなり地味な仕事だ」 Seiichirou: The Cultural Festival Executive Committee is actually really simple work. 【征一郎】「クラスごとの実行委員とは違い、書類整理や資料作成が主な仕事だからな」 Seiichirou: It's just basically organizing the work of each individual class' Cultural Festival committee, and lots of sorting papers and writing reports. 東儀先輩は淡々と説明する。 Tougi-sempai gives us a halfhearted explanation. 【征一郎】「事務関係の統括は俺の担当なんだが、一人では手が回らないのが現状だ」 Seiichirou: Ordinarily collating paperwork and the like is my job, but as my schedule stands right now, I won't be able to take care of it alone. 【征一郎】「できればサポート役がいると助かる」 Seiichirou: If someone could give me some assistance, it would really be nice. 【瑛里華】「そこで白羽の矢が立ったのが、あなたちというわけ」 Erika: And so from a great number of potential candidates, we chose you two. 【瑛里華】「ちなみに支倉くんは生徒会の人間だから、当然やってもらうけど」 Erika: Incidentally, Hasekura-kun is a member of the student council, so he has to do it no matter what. 【孝平】「やっぱ強制なんだ」 Kouhei: You could at least pretend I get a choice. 【瑛里華】「無理にとは言わないけど、ねえ」 Erika: I won't say that we'll force you, but... you know. 副会長は曖昧な笑みを浮かべる。 The vice president gives me an ambiguous smile. それにしても。 Even still... なぜ俺と紅瀬さんなのだろう。 Why Kuze-san and I? 俺はともかく、紅瀬さんは生徒会とは関係のない人だ。 Not even worrying about me, Kuze-san at least has zero connection with the student council. 【瑛里華】「それでね、支倉くん一人じゃちょっと頼りないでしょ？」？」 Erika: And so... Hasekura-kun by himself isn't sufficient, right? 【孝平】「悪かったな、頼りなくて」 Kouhei: Sorry that I'm insufficient. 【瑛里華】「だから、すごーーく頼りになりそうな紅瀬さんに声かけたのよ」 Erika: So, we decided to request help from the incre~edibly reliable Kuze-san. すると、黙っていた紅瀬さんが大きくため息をついた。 Hearing that, Kuze-san lets out an exasperated sound. 【桐葉】「……はあ？」？」 Kiriha: Haa? 思いっきり不機嫌そうな口調。 She's displaying her displeasure with all her might. 俺は驚いて、紅瀬さんを見た。 I look at Kuze-san with surprise. 良くも悪くも、彼女がこまで感情をあらわにするのは初めてだったからだ。 Whether positive or negative, I've never seen Kiriha express any level of emotion even approaching this on her face. 【瑛里華】「もちろん、タダでとは言わないわ」 Erika: Of course, this isn't any ordinary request. 【瑛里華】「もし引き受けてくれたら、あなたのサボリ癖を不問にしてあげる」 Erika: If you accept this responsibility, we'd be willing to overlook your habitual truancy. 【孝平】「おお」 Kouhei: Oh... なんという太っ腹な提案。 A generous proposition. というか、そこまで人員不足に悩まされているのか？ Even though I say that, is it really okay for them to blackmail her into this? 【瑛里華】「あ、そうは言っても限界はあるわよ？」？」 Erika: Ah, even though I say that, there's a limit you know. 【瑛里華】「そうね、せいぜい五分くらいの遅刻だったら…」…」 Erika: We still want you to at least attend half of your classes... 【桐葉】「お断りします」 Kiriha: I refuse. 紅瀬さんは強い口調で言い放った。 Kuze-san declares in a strong tone. 冗談じゃない、といった様子だった。 She has an expression on as though she feels she's being made fun of. 【瑛里華】「どうして断るの？　？　悪い条件じゃないはずよ」 Erika: Why are you refusing? It's not like we're offering you a bad deal. 【桐葉】「引き受ける理由もないし、やる気もない」 Kiriha: There's no reason for me to accept, and I have no desire to do it. 【桐葉】「それとも貴方たちは、やる気のない生徒に強制させる権利があるの？」？」 Kiriha: Do you people have the right to force an unwilling student to undertake such a task? 【瑛里華】「むうぅぅ」 Erika: Grrr... 【伊織】「まあまあ、落ち着いて」 Iori: Now now, calm down. 【伊織】「俺からもお願いするよ。どうか引き受けてくれないかな？」？」 Iori: I'm asking you as well. Will you please accept this task? 【桐葉】「嫌です」 Kiriha: No. 【伊織】「了解！」！」 Iori: Roger that! 【白】「あ、あのぅ、その」 Shiho: Ah... um... well... 【白】「わたしもできる限りお手伝いしますので、えと」 Shiho: I'll also help you two as much as possible, so... um... 【桐葉】「無理です」 Kiriha: Impossible. 【白】「はいぃっ」 Shiho: Okay.... 【瑛里華】「ちょっとちょっと、もっと強気で行きなさいよー！」ー！」 Erika: Now wait just a second! Be a little stronger with her! 【瑛里華】「支倉くんもボケーッとしてないでなんか言ったらどう？」？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, how about you stop staring off into space like an idiot and say something to her too? 【孝平】「う」 Kouhei: Oof. そうは言われても。 Even if she says that... 副会長の目が、今にも深紅に変わりそうで恐ろしい。 The vice president's eyes are so angry, they might be turning a dark crimson soon. だけど。 But.... 【孝平】「まあ、嫌ならしかたねーだろ」 Kouhei: Well... if she really doesn't want to, then... 【瑛里華】「こらーーーっ」 Erika: Hey! ばんばんばんっ *bang bang bang* 机を叩く音がいっそう大きくなる。 She smashes the table with all her strength repeatedly. 【瑛里華】「ったくもう、これだから人情派は困るのよねっ」 Erika: This offends my human sensibilities. 【孝平】「人情派？」？」 Kouhei: Human sensibilities? 【瑛里華】「……ふん」 Erika: Hrmph. 副会長が、じろりと俺を見る。 The vice president stares at me intently. え？ Eh? どういうこと？…。 What is this? …。 ... なんだか、すべてを見透かされてたような気がしないでもない。 I feel like her eyes can see into my soul... like I can't hide anything from her. いや、気のせいだなきっと。 No, it must just be my imagination. そういうことにしておこう。 I'm pretty sure her powers as a vampire don't extend to mind reading. 【桐葉】「話は終わったようね」 Kiriha: The discussion is over. 【瑛里華】「１ミリも終わってないわよ」 Erika: It's not even close to over. 【桐葉】「そろそろ帰らせてもらうわ」 Kiriha: I'd really rather it if you let me leave. 紅瀬さんはすたすたと出口に向かい、ふと振り返った。 She says while rising and walking briskly to the exit without permission, looking over her shoulder as she does. 【桐葉】「千堂さんもイライラしてないで早く帰ったら？」？」 Kiriha: How about if rather than being irritated, you hurry up and leave too, Sendou-san. 【桐葉】「本の一冊でも読んだ方が、遥かに有意義に過ごせるわよ」 【瑛里 * 本の 【ほんの】 (adj-pn) (uk) mere; only; just; (P); EP * 一冊 【いっさつ】 (n) one copy (e.g. book); ED * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 読む 【よむ】 (v5m,vt) to read; (P); EP * 方 【かた; ほう】 (かた) (n,suf) (1) person; (2) way of doing; (ほう) (n-adv,n) side; direction; way; SP * 遥かに 【はるかに】 (adj-na,adv,n) far; far away; distant; remote; far off; (P); ED * 有意義に過ごしてください 【ゆういぎにすごしてください】 (exp) Have a good time!; ED Match! * 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華】「なんですってーっ？」？」 Erika: What did you say?!? ばたんっ *door bangs shut* 【孝平】「おい、ちょっと」 Kouhei: Hey, wait. 【瑛里華】「早く追いかける！」！」 Erika: Hurry up and chase her! 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouhei: O- okay! 【伊織】「いってらっしゃ～｢」 Iori: Have a good trip! 【征一郎】「健闘を祈る」 Seiichirou: We pray for your success. 【白】「お気をつけて…」…」 Shiho: Be careful. みんなに見送られながら、俺は監督生室を出た。 With those forboding parting words from everyone, I head out after her. 紅瀬さんは、やたらと足が速かった。 Kuze-san is heading off at a quick pace. すぐに追いかけたつもりなのに、いつの間にか大きな差がついていた I set off almost immediately after her, but somehow there's a sizable gap between us. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんっ」 Kouhei: Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「……何？」？」 Kiriha: What? 俺の声で立ち止まり、振り返る。 She turns at hearing my voice, but doesn't break step. それは、いつも通りの紅瀬さんの表情だった。 She has her traditional, composed expression on. 副会長の前で見せたような、強い色はない。 Whatever strong display of emotions she had in front of the vice president, there isn't any trace of it left on her face. 【孝平】「監督生室に戻ってくれ」 Kouhei: "Come back to the Prefect's Building." 【孝平】「って言っても無駄だよな」 Kouhei: ... is what I should say, but I know you won't. 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. 歩調が弱まる。 Her pace excellerates, and I have to go even faster to keep up. どうやら俺に合わせてくれているらしい。 Seems as though she's determined to get away as quickly as possible. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんと副会長って、いつもあんな感じなのか？」？」 Kouhei: Have you and the vice president always been this at odds? 【桐葉】「あんな感じとは？」？」 Kiriha: Is that what you sensed? 【孝平】「ほら、犬猿の…」…」 Kouhei: You two were like cats and dogs... 【桐葉】「別に。普通でしょう」 Kiriha: Not really. It was just a normal conversation. 【孝平】「普通じゃないだろ、あれは」 Kouhei: It absolutely was not normal. 【桐葉】「普通よ」 Kiriha: It was normal. 【桐葉】「下の上くらい」 Kiriha: More or less. また微妙なところだな。 I guess its a sensitive subject. しかし俺は、少しだけ驚いているのだ。 Still, I'm a little surprised. 紅瀬さんは、なぜか副会長に対して感情的になる。 Why did Kuze-san get that emotional when she faced the vice president. あまり変わらないように見えて、言葉の節々に反抗的な色がにじむ。 Her expression and her words were extremely fierce and rebellious. 本人は自覚していないのだろうか？ I wonder if she's even aware of it herself? 【桐葉】「悪かったわね」 Kiriha: Sorry about that. 【孝平】「は？」？」 Kouhei: What? 【桐葉】「貴方のこと、疑っていたわ」 Kiriha: For... doubting you. 【桐葉】「あの丘のこと、秘密にしていてくれたんでしょう？」？」 Kiriha: You really did keep the hill a secret, didn't you. 【孝平】「あ　 Kouhei: Ah... ぷ紅瀬さんは、かすかに頭を下げた。 She gives me a very small bow of her head. 【桐葉】「まあ、隠し方に問題があったみたいだけど」 Kiriha: Oh well, it looks like it might be even more of a problem to keep it a secret from here on out though... 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... やはり、彼女も気づいていたのか。 I guess she does realize... 副会長に見透かされていたということに。 The power of the vice president's persuiasiveness. 【孝平】「副会長の誘い方はちょっと強引だったけどさ」 Kouhei: Even though the vice president's invitation was a little strong... 【孝平】「あの人も、悪気があったわけじゃないと思うぞ」 Kouhei: She's not a bad person, you know. 何も答えない。 She doesn't reply. しばらくして、紅瀬さんは俺を見た。 After a while, she looks at me. 【桐葉】「貴方は、委員を引き受けるの？」？」 Kiriha: Are you... going to accept? 【孝平】「たぶんなどーせ断り切れないだろうし」 Kouhei: Even though it's kind of annoying that it's this sudden... probably, yeah. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 大して興味のなさそうな反応だ。 She doesn't seem that interested in my response. 【孝平】「でも、やっぱりもう一人ぐらいてくれると、助かるっていうか」 Kouhei: But, man, it sure would be nice to have one more person helping out, you know? 【桐葉】「嫌よ」 Kiriha: Don't want to. あっさり断られた。 Another rejection. ま、当然だよな。 Well, what did I expect? 【桐葉】「用事があるから、先に失礼するわね」 Kiriha: I've got some things to take care of, so you'll excuse me. 【孝平】「ああ、わかった」 Kouhei: Yeah, sure. 【孝平】「またな」 Kouhei: See ya. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「？　？　どうした？」？」 Kouhei: ? What's wrong? 【桐葉】「いえ」 Kiriha: It's nothing. 短く言ってから、紅瀬さんは足早にその場を去った。 With that curt word, she leaves for real this time. 私は足早に彼のもとから去った。 I set off at a quick pace away from him. 文化祭実行委員だなんて、何を考えているのか。 The cultural festival executive committe... what are they thinking? 千堂さんだって、私が引き受けるはずがないとわかりそうなものだ。 Sendou-san should have known I'd turn down any request she made. 余計なことに巻き込まないでもらいたい。 I have no intention of getting wrapped up in unnecessary things. 不特定多数と関わるのは、とてもリスキーな行為だ。 Doing something involving lots of people, it's far too risky. もし、「あれ」がバレたら。 I can't risk 'that' being found out. もっと面倒なことになるのは明白だ。 Then it would become even /more/ troublesome. 【桐葉】「……まったく」…。 Kiriha: Honestly... …。 ... だけど。 but... 彼には、申し訳ないことをしたと思う。 Still, I feel bad for him. 証拠もないのに、一方的に疑ってしまった。 Even without any proof, I essentially accused him of betraying me. でも、どうしてだろう。 But, I wonder... どうしてあの丘のことを、千堂さんに黙っていたのか。 Why is it that he kept my secret from Sendou-san? 私のことを、監視していたんじゃなかったのか。 I know he was assigned to keep tabs on me, and yet... わからない。 I don't understand. 【桐葉】「支倉……孝平」 Kiriha: Hasekura... Kouhei. 私には、彼の思考パターンが読めない。 I can't even begin to guess at his thought patterns. Category:ChuuTranslations